Sickly
by bluebook1496
Summary: When Rogue gets sick with the flu in the middle of the night, Logan is there to help her get better. Rated T for sickness! DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

"Shit."

_How can one tiny word sum up so much?_ Marie thought to herself as she quickly stumbled out of bed to the bathroom, just barely making it to the toilet before she got rid of everything that had been inside of her system. Kneeling on her hands and knees, Marie hung her head over the open seat, waiting for the rest of the demon to leave her bodily presence.

_Don't be such a wuss, it's a stomach bug, not Satan's minion comin' after your soul, _she argued with herself, slowly sliding her body onto the cool tiles.

Once her cheek was resting comfortably on the bathroom floor, she tucked her shivering pajama covered legs underneath her to gain some body heat. It did no good. _Well, I'd rather be cold than repeat what I just did fifteen seconds ago_, Marie thought, already diving back into a heavy sleep.

Right before she could enjoy the feeling of her eyes being closed, her stomach did another flip, and Marie moved her head over the toilet with 0.01 seconds left on the clock. _And the crowd goes wild._ Marie thought humorlessly, wiping her mouth off with her shower towel before collapsing back onto the hard floor. She groaned when her body made contact with floor, and kept groaning every time she saw the world go all topsy turvy on her (which happened a lot).

She was still groaning and lying on the bathroom floor when she heard a loud knock reverberate from her bedroom door to the bathroom. Marie glanced at her wrist watch to see that her clock read 12:03 a.m. Another impatient knock came pounding on her door, and Marie's response to it was to throw her head over the side of the toilet bowl and vomit up what felt like her liver, kidneys, and rib cage all at the same time.

Once she was finished, she sluggishly rotated her face to the bathroom doorway, where a very concerned Logan was standing, his arms crossed and his eyes looking helpless. Rogue gave him a tiny nod of acknowledgment, but soon discovered that sitting up was too much effort for a girl in her position. As she was slipping into blissful unconsciousness, Marie saw Logan lunge from the doorway to stop her from cracking her skull on the bath tub's edge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: Can it be? … No, wait, I still don't own anything. Darn, they really had me goin' there.**

_Why can't I open my eyes? _was Marie's first thought as she woke up on an unfamiliar surface to pitch black all around her.

She moved the heels of her hands against her eyes and found at least a five foot mound of sand weighing her eyelids down. After spending a long ten seconds unsuccessfully trying to uncover her eyes without the pain of losing a few eyelashes, she heard a doorknob turn slowly somewhere near her. Marie froze with her hands resting on her sockets and tried to gather her wits calmly.

_Alright, first we deal with the where, _she thought, her mind going back to those "What To Do When You Get Captured" lessons with Logan, and slowly moved her hands away from her face to the surface she was laying on.

Her hands landed on a mattress.

_Okay, so I'm in a bed. Can't tell if that's a good thing or a bad thing... _All of a sudden, Marie's stomach lurched towards the sky, and Marie sat up quickly and started dry heaving in front of her body. With a painful cry, she forced her eyes open and saw Logan appear in front of her, carrying a grocery bag with a bottle of Advil and Sprite peeking out from the top. They made eye contact with each other before he quickly put his things on the end of the bed and rushed to Marie's side, awkwardly petting her shoulders and back.

Once Marie finished dry heaving, she leaned tiredly against her friend's torso while she attempted to distinguish the floor from the ceiling. Logan continued to stroke the ends of her hair till he felt she could sit up on her own without tumbling over. As he leaned away from her, he took a good look at her face and thanked his stars that it was him who found Marie, not Ice Prick. Icey would've thrown up just looking at Marie's slightly green complexion. _So glad they're done with,_ thought Logan to himself as he gently laid Marie back down and covered her with a couple spare blankets that he stole from the laundry room.

He walked over to the grocery bag (he was still surprised that the place was open at 12:30 in the morning) and started unloading his finds on the end of his bed.

_Fizzy crap, some kind of pain pills, a towe-_

"Why am I in here?" Marie said, tilting her heavy head till she could see Logan's face from her, um, _Logan's_, pillow.

A slight pause before "Well, I wasn't just gonna leave you in your room, what with you being sick". He continued unpacking his findings.

Marie nodded and was content to just sit there and watch Logan place groceries at her feet. When he finished, he took off his jacket and flung it across the back of his desk chair, studiously ignoring the fact that he missed the chair by an inch. Marie let out a light snort and smiled, but buried her face underneath Logan's comforter before he actually saw her smile. Logan shook his head and made his way over to her side of the bed before kneeling in front of her. He poked the spot where Marie's head was buried.

"Hey, Marie. I know you don't feel like talkin much, kid, but I need to know if you need anything."

Marie's glazed eyes appeared over the edge of the comforter and met Logan's clear gaze. "I'm alright sugar, I must've eaten something bad at dinner. I'm honest to goodness not that sick."

Logan scoffed and put a hand to her forehead, pausing before remembering that she could control her mutation.

_Not that sick my ass._ thought Logan, feeling the intense heat come off her forehead in waves.

Quickly, Logan went over to the end of the bed and opened up the bottle of Advil and a bottle of water, handing them both to Marie.

"I hope I didn't just overdose her," Logan mused out loud while she was swallowing, and received a half-assed swat on the butt from Marie. He chuckled.

"Just kiddin' darlin', just kiddin'".


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I shall never own anything, and I have accepted this. Let's move on.**

Marie couldn't help it. She knew she should probably feel embarrassed but in truth she really wasn't. It could be the fact that Logan gave her one too many Advils, but who was counting, really? She just couldn't stop _staring _at him.

"Kid, either tell me you're ok, or tell me you're gonna upchuck. Just stop starin' at me" Logan said, lounging on top of the covers with his legs crossed at the ankles, reading a book.

Marie shook her head a little bit to clear up the fogginess in her head, trying to tear her gaze away from Logan.

_What is with me? Snap out of it, Rogue, you're already being a burden. Normal is good, remember?_

But she just couldn't stop staring!

Logan snapped his book closed and turned on his side towards Marie, looking at her for an explanation. In turn, Marie turned over on her stomach and groaned miserably into Logan's pillow. Soon, she felt Logan's hand rub big circles on her back, smoothing away some of her pain just by touch. She peeked over at his side and saw him on his stomach too, looking hopeless at her cause. Once he saw that she was looking at him again, he paused. "I'm not goin to make you throw up by doing this, am I?"

Marie gave a small smile and reached out her hand to stroke a finger down the side of Logan's face. He closed his eyes and made a noise of approval before opening his eyes to look at her again.

"Really, I'll be okay. No one dies from the stomach flu, Logan. Now get over here. I'm freezing".

Logan rolled his eyes and slid over to Marie, but not before turning out the bedside light. She felt his arm drape over her lower back, and she slid closer to the radiating warmth he was giving off till their sides were flush. She felt him shiver, so she quickly moved over an inch. "Sorry! I didn't mean-"

"Marie, shut up please." Logan said with a gruffness, snaking his arm over her body more tightly and pulling her closer again.

_O, well when you put it that way… _Marie thought sarcastically, sliding over again into his furnace of a body. She was just getting comfortable when she realized how they were actually positioned. If she turned her head on its side, then her lips would be placed at least two centimeters away from his. _Eh, what the heck, right? I just hope I don't puke on him. _

Marie closed her eyes and exhaled deeply through her nose, trying to turn off her brain for the night, even though she could feel Logan's gaze on her face. Right before she was about to rat him out for staring, she felt his lips press against her temple. Her eyes sprang open and met his.

His eyes widened in surprise, and he quickly started blurting out random words in a seemingly never ending succession. "Marie! You had your eyes- umm- you seem a little- are you okay-?"

"Logan?" she interrupted him. "Shut up please".

He closed his mouth but continued staring until his expression went from embarrassed to annoyed. He huffed a mighty huff and rolled over.

"G'night Marie" Logan said gruffly.

Marie smiled and carefully turned onto her side so that she was facing Logan's solid back. She saw how tense his back was, and decided to cut the guy some slack. She wiggled forward and wrapped her arms around his middle, using his torso to pull her even closer to his body. Without thinking, she placed a small kiss between Logan's shoulder blades on his wife beater shirt and buried her face into the fabric. Logan visibly relaxed and tenderly grabbed the hand that was resting lightly on his stomach to kiss it.

"Hope you feel better, babe" he whispered softly into the dark of the room.

Marie molded herself to Logan's body and sighed. The last thing she thought before she slipped into a heavy stupor was that Logan was most definitely the best thing that had ever entered her life.


End file.
